supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Bridget demands Pokemon banned in the house/@comment-5932670-20150717163715
Tokiko Okina: "I don't like her." pats Tokiko's head Satoko: "" (Translation: Yeah, me too, she visited me one, what a b****) Sophie: "Yeah!" Catherine: "I wish she never loved PETA!" Hiro: "" (Translation: I know, my daughter likes the Pokémon Vulpix, she says it's "very cute" and reminds her of Maria, as Maria held a grudge against her killer's sisters, and began killing them slowly from the inside) Jiao: "" (Translation: Yes, It's true) appears in anger Satoko: "" (Translation: "Oh crap, what is your problem?!") Another Giuseppe: "Yeah, whining snotface!" Bridget: "Never loving PETA is beyond me!" (Sulks) Hiro: "" (Translation: It's all propaganda! Ingrid Newkirk is not a god, Pokémon is appealing to some people!) Bridget: "IT TEACHES CHILDREN TO HURT ANIMALS!" gives Bridget the finger Shuya: "" (Translation: My descents love that thing, but you don't hear me complain, It's weird, WTF is my country doing? War occupations to moe chicks, tentacle porn and anime video games? Not bad actually) Bridget: "Pokémon should be banned, are they even any Christians at Nintendo?!" Maria: "You are an idiot, Japan is a Buddhist Shinto country." Bridget: "So?!" (Toshio Samo violently threatens her by shoving a katana near her face) Toshio Samo: "" (Translation: "If you keep whining about that stupid PETA, you'll be sorry...") Bridget: "Can I at least explain?" Hiro: "" (Translation: Why the f*** is Pokémon animal abuse to you?) Huizong: "" (Translation: She makes much sense as toddlers trying to play Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, No offense Jiao) Reicheru: "Wait, your niece played that?" Huizong: "" (Translation: Uncle of the year!) Jiao: "" (Translation: Awesome, I have to say) Bridget: "Say what?! Don't you get it? PETA is the place I worship. It would be worse if it didn't exist." Reicheru: "Correction. It'd be better." Bridget: "THAT AMERICAN RPG----" Reicheru: "Um, Pokémon's a Japanese RPG series." Bridget: "Prove it!" Reicheru: "It was made by Nintendo, A Japanese company, based in Kyoto, Japan, made by Satoshi Tajiri, and it is popular in Japan, and it was first in Japan then brought worldwide." Bridget: "Unbelievable! Now all of you, get outta here!" Jiao: "" (Translation: You're not my mommy, don't tell me what to do!) Reicheru: "Jiao just took another level in "Little Bundle of Bada**"." Huizong: "" (Translation: I know, I'm uncle of the year, I promised her not to copy bad language off it) Huizong turns around Huizong: "" (Translation: And prove it to me Pokémon's animal abuse!) Reicheru: "Yeah! I'm sick of PETA wanting everything they want in the world, the world is not gonna change nor should it to accommodate their "Go Vegetarian" bulls***". and they ban Pokémon, I will never forgive them, so, tell me why is it animal abuse!" Bridget: "Well, animals are kept in balls like cages, and forced to fight, and they are abused by their cruel, horrible masters, and they teach young children to throw things at animals, and attack other people's pets." Reicheru: "I never heard so much bulls*** in my life." facepalms Huizong: "" (Translation: Nutcase) Bridget: "I'm holding a grudge against Hans, Hayleigh, and Gracia because they're into Pokémon even if they're PETA members." ???: "HEY! Don't you criticize us!" camera turns to Hans, Hayleigh, and Gracia, who are looking very stern Hans: "I may be a former PETA member, but I didn't force my opinions and beliefs on everyone else!" Hayleigh: "I may be a PETA member, but you, ma'am, are a nutcase and that Imperial Japan Taiwanese guy is right! You are a nutcase!" Gracia: "I prefer to stay quiet, I shouldn't force my opinion on other people." walks over to Reicheru Gracia: "so, Miss Reicheru can play Pokémon whenever she pleases." Reicheru: "Excellent, Gracia. That's why I hate that f***ing PETA. It insults Pokemon for a stupid d*** reason." Bridget: "The reason isn't stupid!" Reicheru: "Shut up, baka! I can play Pokemon whenever the f*** I like. Get your whiny butt outta here. OK?!" Huizong: "" (Translation: She's bat-s*** crazy!) Hiro: "" (Translation: I know) Huizong: "" (Translation: What's next? Is she gonna complain about Sonic the Hedgehog for----) Reicheru: "She done that already, Huizong-san, She says it promotes violence to animals and treat them like humans...." Tokiko Okina: "Like Alice in Wonderland?" Reicheru: "Yes, Alice in Wonderland, it was banned in China in the 30's because of that." Sophie: "As much as I loved the 2010 live action Disney film..." Reicheru: "Reminds me of the time some Muslim fundamentalist groups claimed that Pokémon was a Jewish conspiracy to make Muslim children renounce their faith, while they are unaware of the Japanese origins." Maria: "PETA's most disgusting stunt is where they used, DEAD foxes, yes, Dead foxes for a stunt, disgusting, better wash your hands after that, bur my nickname is "The Dead Fox", it has a meaning, when cops found me dead, they found a horrible note, and it had a drawn dead fox on it." and Another Beatrix are seen holding eachother, Another Beatrix's hand is on Huizong's lower neck, and his hand is seen wrapped around her waist Bridget: "Your name is animal abuse!" Another Beatrix: "Your ancestors are animal abuse!" except Bridget laughs Bridget: "What are you stupid----" Hiro: "" (Translation: Your face is stupid!) laughs Bridget: "DON'T YOU IDIOTS EVEN GET IT, POKEMON IS ANIMAL ABUSE AND TEACHES CHILDREN TO ABUSE THEM!" looks at Bridget and a long silence Hayleigh: "Cool story bro!" laughs again Bridget: "You know what, f*** it, I'm done, I hope you guys all die and go to h***!" storms out, then Mi Jung-il stands up Jung-il: "" (Translation: Woah, that girl's a b****!) laughs once more as Bridget leaves the scene Sophie: "Yay! She's gone!"